Flying
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: Yaoi.shika se rend compte de son amour pour kiba à l'instant où il comprend que sa vie de shinobi n'a pas de sens. deathfic suggéré


**Ceci est une fic que j'ai retrouvé par hasard et qui traînait dans mes tiroirs depuis très longtemps, elle n'a donc pas la qualité de celle que je publie maintenant alors pour ceux (rares XD) qui me lise ne soyez pas étonnés !**

**Je l'ai écrite à 2h00 du matin dans un moment de déprime donc si vous souhaitez quelque chose de plus gai (sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sur) lisez autre chose !**

**Pour ceux qui veulent pleurer un bon coup et se dire finalement que ce n'est pas si mal que ça (si si certains de mes amis qui l'ont lu l'ont trouvé très bien XD) je vous conseille de la lire avec la chanson Flying d'Anathema dans les oreilles, c'est avec elle que je l'ai écrite.**

**Bonne lecture. **

_**Flying**_

-T'es vraiment un flemmard !!

Un bruissement.

Un coup de vent qui fait ondoyer de longs cheveux bruns.

Une silhouette alanguie sur un banc de bois.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux sur le visage penché au-dessus de lui.

-Et toi t'es vraiment bruyant, Kiba…

Le rêveur avait malgré tout l'air d'être content de le voir. Il décroisa ses bras, qui étaient sous sa tête un instant plus tôt, et s'assit sur le banc. Le vent frais lui caressait le visage. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Kiba s'assit à ses côtés, pas trop prés pour éviter de le toucher mais pas trop loin non plus pour s'enivrer de son odeur si particulière…

Si suave…

-Eh ben ? Pour une fois c'est toi qui es dans la lune ?

Un sursaut secoua Kiba. L'air embarrassé, le jeune maître d'Akamaru éclata de rire et lança :

-Pas du tout !! C'est que je pensais à la dernière mission !

-Ouais…elle était pas brillante…

Le silence retomba. La brise soulevait les feuilles mortes et la pâleur du ciel matinal découpait le profil de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru…

Son air à la fois grave et insouciant avait le don de déstabiliser Kiba. Il savait parfaitement que derrière ce visage se cachait une immense tristesse mêlée de peur et de regrets… regrets d'avoir mis ses compagnons en danger. Regrets de ne pas avoir su atteindre l'objectif qui leur avait été fixé. Regrets de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur tout simplement…

Les regards des deux camarades se croisèrent, chacun décelant la détresse de l'autre.

-…Tu veux venir boire un verre chez moi ? Ça fait un moment qu'Akamaru ne t'a pas vu…

Shikamaru se rapprocha de Kiba et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Elles formèrent un « oui » silencieux puis le sourire moqueur réapparu. Fermant les yeux, le manipulateur d'ombres cherchait peut-être la sienne dans les ténèbres, quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher.

Il suivit Kiba sans mot dire. Le vent soufflait toujours tandis qu'ils descendaient du toit pour s'engouffrer dans les ruelles tortueuses du pays des feuilles.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant…

Kiba avait chuchoté cela à l'oreille du jeune homme tandis qu'ils franchissaient la porte de son studio et la refermait derrière eux.

La réaction de Shikamaru était plutôt prévisible pensa Kiba…un « ouais » indifférent et un regard toujours tourné vers le ciel…

Le plancher craqua doucement. Ils s'avancèrent en direction de la cuisine. Du saké fut versé dans les verres, comme pour combler le silence entre les deux hommes…

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Une journée banale entre deux copains. Kiba réussit même à faire rire Shikamaru. Un rire teinté de mélancolie mais un rire tout de même…

Le crépuscule arriva, enveloppant l'atmosphère d'une lueur dorée.

Ce fut Kiba qui brisa le silence.

-Eh…pourquoi tu ferme toujours ton cœur au autres ?

Debout devant la véranda, Shikamaru paraissait réfléchir.

Il allait avouer quelque chose qu'il ne dévoilerait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre.

-…parce que j'ai peur de souffrir…

Il pivota lentement vers son ami. La faible lumière donnait à son visage une douceur incomparable. Le reflet de ses traits fins dans la vitre était brouillé par la buée qui la recouvrait.

-…ainsi c'est cela aimer…

-Pardon !?

Kiba releva la tête. Il avait pensé ces paroles n'est-ce pas ? bien sur qu'il les avait gardé dans un coin de son esprit…mais alors comment se fait-il que Shikamaru soit si troublé ?

Le manipulateur d'ombres s'approcha lentement pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de Kiba.

C'est avec douceur qu'il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune.

C'est avec douceur qu'il releva la tête du jeune shinobi.

C'est avec un abandon total qu'il se pencha vers lui pour goûter ses lèvres.

Les étoiles naissaient une à une quand Kiba s'empara de la taille de Shikamaru pour l'obliger à tomber sur lui. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment ?

-Depuis toujours.

Les yeux tristes de Shikamaru plongèrent dans deux de Kiba et sa voix basse emplie la pièce :

-Moi aussi…

Le bruissement de leurs vêtements se mêla au sifflement du vent. Des baisers brûlant glissaient sur le cou de Shikamaru, laissant des traces pourpres quand les crocs de Kiba mettaient trop d'ardeur à l'aimer. Les mains de celui ci découvrirent le torse de l'autre. Les gestes, les caresses s'enchaînaient dans un chaos total, une orgie de sens et de sentiments trop longtemps contenus…

Shikamaru…

Tes lèvres. Tes cheveux. Ton visage pâle et indécis entre mes mains. Je veux tout de toi. Même si je ne peux pas te guérir. Même si je dois souffrir. Même si je ne dois être là que pour te prendre dans mes bras…

La chaleur monta d'un cran. La lune apparue, diffusant sa lueur blafarde sur le dos de Shikamaru. Kiba léchait tout son corps, espérant peut-être le dévorer pour mieux le posséder. Plaçant une main puissante au creux des reins de Shikamaru, il le renversa sur ses genoux, embrassant passionnément son sexe sous le regard accusateur du maître des ombres.

-On ne devrait pas, Kiba…

-…arrête de râler pour une fois…

Il ne tenait plus. Il n'était pas réputé pour sa patience de toutes façons…il jeta un dernier regard a Shikamaru, comme pour s'excuser, avant de l'allonger pour de bon et d'entrer en lui.

Cette nuit d'hiver était semblable à toutes les autres. Le vent. Le froid. Le silence.

Et deux corps qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient dans une danse sans fin, faites de souffrances, de non-dits et d'amour.

Le mouvement, incessant, faisait gémir et souffrir Shikamaru bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. La hampe chaude qui s'enfonçait en lui restait la plus belle sensation qu'il ai jamais connu mais ce qu'il voyait en ouvrant les yeux le remplissait de terreur… le visage de Kiba en sueur, son sourire et son air bagarreur… avec légèreté, Shikamaru caressa les contours des marques sur ces joues.

- pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? Je ne te plais pas ?

Une larme glissa sur la joue du manipulateur d'ombres, continuant sa course sur son cou et mourant sur les draps…

-Nous sommes des ninjas. Les sentiments nous sont interdits. Et je sais que je vais souffrir. Je souffre…

-Je ferai n'importe quoi ! laisse-moi t'aider ! je..

-Ce n'est pas si simple !!

Il suffit parfois d'un cri de désespoir pour s'extraire des profondeurs de la nuit… encore faut-il avoir le courage de le pousser.

Les larmes mouillaient toujours plus les draps, se mélangeant à la sueur, à la semence…une véritable hécatombe…

Le regard de Kiba changea. Il avait enfin compris. En un instant, Shikamaru venait de lui faire comprendre des années de souffrances. Il se rapprocha du shinobi, posa son front contre le sien doucement.

-Kiba… tu peux mourir à chaque instant. Et aucun réconfort, aucunes caresses ne pourront changer cette réalité.

-Peut-être…mais je peux te la faire oublier un instant !

Se retirant de Shikamaru, Kiba le porta devant la baie vitrée. Il se colla à son dos en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux.

-Regarde comme la lune est belle…

Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de son amant.

-Je ne suis ni le plus fort ni le plus intelligent mais je suis sur de pouvoir te faire oublier ce que nous sommes pendant un instant…avec la chaleur de mon corps…

-Ah !

Shikamaru se retrouva plaqué contre la vitre, son regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel tandis que Kiba le prenait avec violence. Ses va et viens de plus en plus intense malmenaient les muscles du rêveur, qui se contractait autour du sexe de Kiba, en gémissant contre la paroi de verre. Il pouvait à peine lutter contre le plaisir qui s'emparait de lui..

-Ar…arrête…Kiba !

Il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'arrête…

-Non…Shika..maru ! Je ne veux pas te laisser…je ne te lâcherai pas !

La condensation luisait sur la vitre quand les lèvres de Shikamaru l'effleuraient. Kiba était de plus en plus fougueux, le manipulateur d'ombres se sentait glisser, ses bras se détendant à mesure que le souffle de son amant se précipitait sur sa nuque.

Il ne voulait pas s'abandonner.

-Kiba ça ne mènera à rien ! Ce ne sera que souffrance alors ne t'entête pas ! Laisse…moi ! ah…

-Alors je souffrirai avec toi !

Kiba haletait tout en continuant ses mouvements. Il attrapa l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux de Shikamaru avec ses dents. Une cascade noire s'abattit devant son visage. Il y plongea avec plaisir.

-Je sais que les temps son incertain et que les missions sont de plus en plus périlleuse mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rejeter tout sentiments !

-Je ne suis…qu'un lâche Kiba…je ne pourrai pas vivre dans un monde ou l'image de toi sera la seule chose qui me restera !

-Alors crève avec moi !

Le souffle court, Shikamaru s'était figé. Kiba était toujours en lui, frémissant, bien vivant. Il reprit la parole avec difficulté, se retenant de caresser la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il voyait le reflet de son amour dans la vitre, distinguait les moindres détails de sa douleur imprimée sur son visage : les sourcils froncés sur des cils baignés de larmes, des lèvres fines qui se serraient pour tout retenir, peur, violence, désespoir…

- Si un jour tu en as assez… quand tu seras fatigué de vivre…viens me trouver.

Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que l'on reste ensemble. Pour qu'une photo ne soit pas la seule chose que tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin…

Trop tard. Les larmes forçaient le barrage, coulaient sur son poing serré, sur le miroir gelé qui lui renvoyait l'image de Kiba, qui lui imposait sa lâcheté, sa faiblesse, son impuissance.

-Là…doucement…je suis là…

Kiba lui chuchotait ces mots vident de sens tandis qu'il se laissait glisser contre la paroi de verre, ses avant-bras traçant des sillons de lumière sur la surface humide. La lune éclairait leur détresse. Les mouvements infernaux de Kiba reprirent, plus fort et plus profond. Il sentait avec un délice teinté de tristesse le sexe brûlant de Shikamaru entre ses doigts, sa peau douce qui roulait jusqu'au gland humide au rythme de ses va et viens. Agrippant la taille de son amant avec frénésie, il confessa :

-Laisse moi verser mes larmes moi aussi…

Le chaos. Le plaisir. La vague qui vous submerge et le vertige. La chaleur qui se répand et les bras sur dans lesquels on se blottit.

Dehors, le vent hurle toujours.

La vitre transparente s'est recouverte d'un voile blanc. Les yeux de Shikamaru se voilent de la même façon. Il a la sensation de tomber au ralenti. Sa tête rebondie doucement sur l'épaule de Kiba.

C'est l'obscurité. Le silence.

Seule une larme coule encore.

Sa chute est inéluctable et il le sait.

Pourquoi lutter ? Il rêve de lui…toutes les nuits…

Dans un dernier effort Shikamaru se retourne pour faire face à Kiba. Celui ci lève les yeux, essoufflé. Les paroles n'ont plus de sens pour eux. Un seul regard suffit…

Le torse de Kiba se rapproche doucement de l'autre, l'obligeant à se plaquer contre la vitre glacée. Ils s'embrassent…doucement…leur décision est prise.

Un kunai lui faiblement dans l'obscurité.

Kiba sourit à son amour tandis qu'il brise le morceau de ciel derrière eux.

Shikamaru l'enlace dans cette chute interminable. Il regarde le ciel, apaisé.

Le vent siffle à ses oreilles. Les flocons qui fondent sur son visage ne parviennent pas à geler sa peau, collée contre celle de Kiba.

Et la descente continue, immuable.

Il contemple toujours le ciel. Il sent Kiba sourire contre son cou.

Autour d'eux l'hiver et la nuit s'harmonisent dans une éternelle langueur.

Décidément, il n'aura fait que regarder passer les nuages…


End file.
